Love For The Sea
by BookLover86
Summary: It's been two years since a band of monsters attacked a couple walking along a beach. There was one loss and her heart has never healed. Everyday she goes to the ocean, to remember him and to remind her why she has love for the sea. One-shot with Percabeth. Read, Review, and Love!


It's been 2 years.

She still had a hollow hole in her heart that used to be filled with love for him. He had her heart and she was driven insane when he couldn't come back. He was taken from her and she hated the fates for that. She had hated the fates before, but now they were hated with a burning passion that could scorch the River of Fire in Tartarus. They were more awful than Arachne and that said a lot.

Him and her had fought back to back, knowing each other's next move without even saying a word. She had said that they were made for each other. He had said that they were made to fight with each other.

Everyday after what happened, she went to the ocean. Not to cry, not to scream his name, or to ask the gods to bring him back, but so she won't ever forget him. The exact color of his eyes, the way he smelled, and the way he held her, like the ocean waves folding over her as she let the ocean take the breath from her lungs. After a moment, she almost couldn't breathe, but she wasn't scared. As she sank into the depths, her mind replayed her last moments with him.

* * *

It was two years ago. They were walking on the stretch of beach attached to Camp Half-Blood. They were holding hands and strolling through the sand. The waves lapped at their bare feet and she giggled. It tickled. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and faded denim shorts. She had on a leather sheath and into it was tucked her celestial bronze knife, which Zeus had returned to her after they defeated Gaea. She had on her worn grey tennis shoes and her long, soft curls cascaded down her back, tumbling to a stop at her waist. Her grey eyes sparkled. He turned to look at her as she giggled. Her breath was almost taken out if her. He was so hot, he was the River of Fire. He had on his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, as well, and khaki shorts. His green tennis shoes were on his feet and over his shirt was a green hoodie. His raven black hair was messed up and disheveled as usual. His sea green eyes sparkled, like hers. "What's so funny Wise Girl?" He drawled sounding out every syllable of her nickname. "The water tickled my feet, Seaweed Brain." She said the nickname exactly like he said. It He shook his head and continued walking.

He stopped and faced her. He brought their intertwined fingers up to their shoulders and laced their other fingers together. He looked into her eyes, and she gazed into his. They broke their hands apart. His went to her waist. Hers went to his shoulders. They leaned in and kissed. The kiss was gentle and loving. Then they were interrupted. A multitude of monsters attacked them. Some monsters held her down and forced her to watch as other monsters started slicing into her boyfriend's skin. She let out a blood curdling scream. Bunches of campers raced down the hill and were greeted by monsters to attack. The monsters holding her down went to fight and she scrambled up. She bolted over to him and held his hand. The wounds were terrible. They had got him. The light in his eyes began to dim and then he saw her. His eyes brightened and he weakly grasped her hand.

She let out a sob, "Oh, Seaweed Brain. Why?" She sobbed. He looked calm as he stroked her face. "Wise Girl. You have to go on without me." She could tell it broke his heart to say this, but he didn't tell her. He hugged her and she relished the fact that her Seaweed Brain's strong arms would be around her one last time. They sat that way before the light began to turn off she knew she couldn't stop it. "I love you, Annabeth Chase." He whispered one last time. Before the light faded completely, she got out, "I love you, Percy Jackson." He pressed something into the palm of her hand. And he was dead. She put her head on his chest and sobbed. The heat was leaving his still body. When the last of the monsters were turned to dust, the campers rushed over. No one could say anything. She looked in her hand to see his camp necklace. She clasped the necklace around her own neck.

After that, all she did then was start pushing his body toward the sea. Without a word they started to help. At last they reached the sea. It looked dark and gloomy, as it should. She felt in his pocket and drew out his sword. Then she pushed the body of her lover into what was his domain. Forever to float in the sea. She looked in her palm to see Riptide. She uncapped it and swung it. She put the cap back on and stuck it in her pocket. Riptide never left her. It was like a piece of him was with her forever. That day her heart broke and never healed.

* * *

As the ocean clenched her last breath, she whispered a word that no one would here, "Percy," Then there was darkness. She didn't open her eyes until she was told she could. She peeked through one eye to see her in front of the judges of death. Very quickly she was found a hero and was sent to Elysium. She walked through the gates and smelt a sea breeze. She saw black and green before he stabilized before her. In the same outfit he died in, Percy Jackson was before her. She couldn't speak, before Percy laughed and took her arm in the crook of his and showed her around the place.

She saw Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Castor, Michael, Lee, Katie, Jason(who had been killed the same day as Percy), Piper(who died fighting the monsters that killed Jason), Leo(who was killed by monsters), Calypso(who had a wish granted by the gods, to be normal, and not immortal and she died along with Leo), Frank(who was killed by monsters that attacked Camp Jupiter), and Hazel(who died with Frank). There were many more she didn't recognize. The 7 (and Calypso) sat down and had their first meal with everyone. After that Percy walked with her. And at sunset, they turned and kissed.

As they pulled away, she thought, "Maybe this won't be so bad."


End file.
